Jake Puckerman
Jake Puckerman '''es un personaje de la serie de televisión Glee. Es un estudiante del William McKinley High School,y miembro de New Directions. Es el esteriotipo de mujeriego, chico malo, rudo y arrogante. pero una buena persona cuando es calmada, Jake tenia una relacion con Kitty Wilde que inicio en Britney 2.0 y termino en The Break-Up, actualmente tiene una relacion con Marley Rose. Jake Puckerman es interpretado por Jacob Artist. Biografia Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel En el Episodio, Jake Puckerman audiciona a New Directions, con solo ele nombre Jake el realiza como audicion Never Say Never, pero se enoja cuando Mr. Schuester le dice que es suficiente. Jake rompela la hoja de los thumb|300pxmiembros de New Directions mira que no quedo, luego Will lo llama asu oficina para decirle que sabe que es Medio Hermano de Puck y le pide que se una a New Directions pero la rechaza. por ultimo seve viendo la presentacion de Chasing Pavements, intercambiando miradas con Marley. Britney 2.0 En este episodio, Jake se ve hablando con Tina en los pasillos de McKinley, y como Marley pasa, él la mira. Cuando Marley y Unique están hablando de que Marley le interesa, Unique explica que ha dejado una destrucción de los corazones de las niñas a pesar de que sólo ha estado en la escuela por dos semanas. Para explicar su punto de vista Unique, Tina, y Marley realizan Womanizer, donde se le ve ayudando a otras chicas en la escuela, como ayudar a una niña en la biblioteca, una chica con un proyecto de ciencias, etc. Jake le dice a Marley que thumb|286pxdeben "pasar el rato en algún momento ", y se apresuró a aceptar. Mientras tanto, después de una crisis enorme con Brittany, en los pasillos, el Sr. Schuester capturas Jake montando una moto en el pasillo. Sr. Schuester también ve que no asiste a ninguna de sus clases y que es su culpa que él no le dejó formar parte del Club Glee. Sin embargo, una vez más, se niega a Jake, y el Sr. Schuester lo compara con Puck, diciendo cómo cambió a lo largo de sus años en el Glee Club, porque tenía una comunidad. Jake responde que no necesita amigos y larga.Más tarde, Jake habla con Marley fuera de las gradas. Marley dice que ella puede decir que la guitarra, la chaqueta y el pelo son todas las paredes para él como el dolor que hay dentro. Rechazando sus comentarios le pregunta lo que están cantando en el coro y se burla cuando se entera de que es Britney Spears semana. Cuando Marley dice que no ha escuchado su versión, cantan en dueto, (You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy y cuando la canción termina, casi comparten un beso, pero Marley se hecha atrás, y Jake le pregunta si está bien, lo que Marley su chaqueta de cuero, y luego agarrar la guitarra y seva.En el almuerzo, dos deportistas, Phil y Bobby, comienzan a molestar madre de Marley otra vez, y Jake acude en su defensa que lleva a un altercado físico. Sr. Schuester rompe el altercado y tira de Jake en la sala de coro. Recibimos la visita de Puck y los dos tienen una breve conversación uno-a-uno. Puck finalmente no sale, antes de decir que él es su hermano.Al darse cuenta de que Puck podría tener razón, Jake decide unirse a New Directions. Jake y Marley mantener una conversación con otra en el pasillo, y se revela que Jake y Kitty están saliendo, lo que deja Marley dejó ... thumb|left|300pxconsternado. Como Jake se une al club, se siente más agobiado por el aspecto de los miembros en el club, y se sienta. Marley le pregunta al Sr. Schue si podía realizar una más canción Everytime Britney y lleva a cabo porque estaba molesto por Jake y Kitty su nueva relación. Jake mira con una cara de pesar y malestar durante la canción, Jake le lleva cerenata a Kitty en los campos de fútbol como relojes Marley desde las gradas. Makeover En este episodio, Jake se ve brevemente en la sala del coro primero y él y el resto de New Directions hablar de la lista de canciones para las Seccionales, como se dice que tiene una idea cuando en realidad no lo hace. Jake sugiere que deberían estar preparándose para su próxima competencia. Jake también se ve sentado en la audiencia en la Campaña Presidencial clase mayor, donde se le ve poniendo dos brazos delante de las chicas, una vez más, lo que indica el hecho de que él es un mujeriego. The Break-Up: En la cafeteria con Jake y Marley donde hablan acerca de ser pobres y se muestran muy enamorados ante los ojos de otros. Blaine y Brittany los ven, desde lejos, y contemplan el amor joven, donde los 2 estan un poco tristes y extrañando a sus respectivas parejas Kurt y Santana.Marley le dice a Jake que cómo puede estar con alguien como Kitty. Dice que mucho de ello tiene que ver con el hecho de que nadie se burla de él cuando está con ella, ya que es popular y sexy, y cree que esta bien en este momento. Kitty pasa y empieza a burlarse de Marley y su madre. Después de una pequeña discusión Jake rompe con ella frente a Marley.thumb The Role You Were Born To Play Glease Dynamic Duets Thanksgiving Swan Song Glee, Actually Sadie Hawkins Naked Diva I do Girls (and Boys) on Film Feud Guilty Pleasures Shooting Star Sweet Dreams Lights Out Wonder-ful All Or Nothing Canciones. Solos: Cuarta Temporada: *Never Say Never (The New Rachel) *Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' (Naked) *'My Prerogative (Guilty Pleasures) *I Wish' (Wonder-ful) Solos (En Duetos): Cuarta Temporada: *'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy (Marley)(Britney 2.0) *Everybody Talks (Kitty)(The Role You Were Born To Play) *Superman' (Ryder)(Dynamic Duets) *'Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah (Puck)(Glee, Actually) *A Thousand Years (Marley)(Naked) *You're All I Need To Get By (Marley)(I Do) *Unchained Melody (Ryder)(Girls (and Boys) on Film) *Closer''' (Ryder)(Feud) Solos (En Grupo): Cuarta Temporada: Galeria 1126101 1349472608941 full.jpg Jittyy.jpg GLEEEp402Sc14051--4353188698512690866.jpg Jakeee.jpg Jake-and-baline-o.gif Jakeartist.png Jake.JPG 90x55x2-Crazy, you drive me crazy - Marley and Jake.png Jakerydermarley.jpg Ryder-Jake.jpg JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif GLEE - Relación entre Kitty y Jake.png Relación - Jake y Kitty.png JAKE.jpg JakeandNoah.JPG JakeFlirt.png Jake9.png Jake8.png Jake7.png Jake6.png Jake4.png Jake3.png Jake2.png Jake.jpg Jitty 1.jpg Jitty.jpg images (388888888.jpg Jake5.png JakePuckermanPromo.jpg images (4888.jpg images (5)))).jpg t300-Jacob-Artist.jpg JakePuckerman1.gif images (6)---.jpg images (7)kk.jpg images (8)hhhh.jpg images (9)oo.jpg images (10)pp.jpg tumblr_miaa29KObk1s56ve9o1_500.png images (11)jgjkj.jpg 1144719_1353289328259_full.jpg images (12)kkk.jpg glee_s4super-jake2-300x300.jpg images (13)fff.jpg tumblr_me2i3jFsoN1r3zbjwo1_500.jpg images (14)s.jpg tumblr_inline_mju2lkqkpB1rc44o1.gif tumblr_mawyl80g4i1rfavtho1_500.jpg images (15)w.jpg images (16)d.jpg images (17)d.jpg images (18)h.jpg Glee.S04E05.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_290.jpg images (19)h.jpg glee-puckerman-la-1-24-13.jpg images (20)n.jpg images (21)n.jpg images (22)bbvnhjhg.jpg b08ddad6e1f1b56e13eeefdb177cf1ce.jpeg tumblr_me1yp7ABQo1rwi3sd.png GLEE_-_4x01_-The_New_Rachel-_Season_Premiere_EPK_-_-Jacob_Artist_Jake_Puckerman- images (23)d.jpg 0f.jpg Jacob Artistf.jpg images (24)f.jpg 5d51036db55ef9e089dfddfe4ef478f8.jpeg tumblr_mans6gmQbd1rymr44o1_500.jpg Jacob-Artist-Jake-Glee-Shirtless-01-2012-12-14.jpg Jake_2.jpg Jake_gp.png images (25)bn.jpg images (26)hh.jpg images (27)h.jpg reg1024glee7mh112012-4448579997504965590.jpg 200_s.gif images (28)ffff.jpg Jake-Puckerman-Jacob-Artist.jpg images (29)ujk.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mc7sdbk2oo1qkdght.gif gleejake3.jpg images (30)bn.jpg images (32)c.jpg images (31)x.jpg images (33)f.jpg 1187584_1362422551642_full.jpg 1163563_1357242481600_full.jpg images (34)dds.jpg images (35)f.jpg gleefddf.jpg images (36)jgkk.jpg 200_s (1).gif 1194893_1364022306457_full.jpg images (37)wefrf.jpg images (38)h4tyh4ty.jpg images (39)rthrh.jpg images (42)tyht.jpg images (40)tt.jpg images (41)hh.jpg images (43)rthr.jpg images (44)nn.jpg thumb.gif images (45)feg.jpg images (46)gdfjd.jpg images (47)hjjj.jpg imagesfghw.jpg tumblr_maq0ga4ump1rwsk8io1_r1_500.gif tumblr_meb3grGKjN1qalsfmo1_500.gif images (1)hfhs.jpg 411_36.jpg 1197944_1364585150277_full.jpg 1156314_1355732743325_full.jpg GLEE_-_Relación_entrehf_Kitty_y_Jake.png images (2)hghgh.jpg images (3)dgwh.jpg images (4)fgdgd.jpg yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyymshsrtwyp;_Jake.jpg images (5)gg.jpg images (6)sdtdf.jpg images (7)kkk.jpg thumbg.gif images (8)mmmm.jpg images (9)hjgj.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Puckerman Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Tina Categoría:Relaciones de Kitty Categoría:Relaciones de Puck Categoría:Relaciones de Marley Categoría:Jake puckerman Categoría:Personajes Invitados